Aviva
Biography Aviva was a confused teenage girl who was corrupted by the evil sorceress Kali. Aviva was troubled because her mother was absent and had entered a drug rehab center. She felt like her aunt Jackie didn't understand her and that she was keeping her away from her mother. After having contact with Kali, she put both of her hands up to the mirror and received the power from Kali. After doing this she displayed fire starting abilities, along with possibly pyrokinetic abilities through touchable combustion. To get into the Halliwell's manor and also gain their respect, Aviva brought the Charmed One's their cat Kit and befriended them from there. Aviva claimed she was walking by and saw one of the posters on their missing cat, and "poof, there she was like magic". Aviva claimed to be "one of the Charmed Ones". Kali gave Aviva advice to avoid Prue, and to befriend Phoebe, because according to Kali "Phoebe is searching for someone to relate to". So she befriended Phoebe, and used her powers to call Kali for a second to give Phoebe the power. Aviva had her touch a plant, and told her that her power was the power of heat, comparing her hand to the sun, as she brought a dying plant back to life. Aviva tricked Phoebe into thinking her powers were good, unknowing to Phoebe that Aviva was actually helping Kali to take the Charmed One's powers. After Aviva's aunt Jackie told Prue that Aviva would never let her in her room and that she swore she could hear voices, Prue went to investigate. In Aviva's room, Prue discovered Aviva's diary filled with her plans with Kali and the Charmed Ones. "Kali says we're close to taking over the Halliwell coven, I hate lying to them." After calling Phoebe and telling her not to let Aviva out of her sight, Prue raced home. However, when Phoebe grabbed Aviva's jacket, she received a premonition showing her Aviva throwing a fireball at Prue. Instead of Prue entering the room, Phoebe does so with the jacket and Aviva ended up throwing the foreseen fireball at the jacket. Originally coerced by Kali into infiltrating the Halliwell coven upon forging a friendship with Phoebe she turned on Kali and tries to run away and pack everything up relinquishing her powers, Kali possessed her. However, Kali was defeated by the Charmed Ones leaving Aviva powerless and no longer under Kali's spell, and able to go on with her normal life. She is freed from her possesion by Piper who freezes Kali while she is possesing Aviva. As a good witch, Aviva is immune to her freezing, but Kali isn't and it causes Aviva to collapse while Kali remains frozen in the place she was standing while possesing Aviva. Kali is then thrown into a mirror by Prue with the mirror then being shattered by Phoebe, vanquishing Kali. After Kali's vanquish, Aviva is noticably happier and sheds her gothic appearence for something much lighter in tone and appearence, making her look like a regular teenage girl again. Notes * Aviva's name comes from Aviva Barraclough, Constance M. Burge's assistant during this time. Aviva is not the only character named after a crew member, it was done throughout the series, sometimes they would use names of crew member's children as well. * Aviva is the first character to display the power to throw fireballs, a power that later becomes popular for demons in the series. Appearances Aviva appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. :The Fourth Sister ;Season 1 See Also *Pyrokinesis *Kali Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Secret Keepers Category:Witches Category:Empowered mortals